graotronfandomcom-20200214-history
Prawa ludzi i bogów
Prawa ludzi i bogów (ang. The Laws of Gods and Men) – szósty odcinek czwartego sezonu serialu „Gra o tron”. Jego premiera na antenie HBO miała miejsce 11 maja 2014 roku w Stanach Zjednoczonych i 12 maja 2014 roku w Polsce. Opis Statek ze Stannisem i Davosem na pokładzie wpływa do Braavos. Po długim oczekiwaniu przyjmują ich miejscowi bankierzy. Uprzejmie wyjaśniają, że wojna prowadzona przez Stannisa raczej nie przyniesie im zysków, zatem muszą z żalem odmówić prośbie o pożyczkę. Davos wygłasza płomienną mowę, w której wskazuje, że Tywin Lannister jest już starym człowiekiem, a po jego ewentualnej śmierci Stannis Baratheon jest jedynym przywódcą w Westeros godnym zaufania. W łaźni pirat Salladhor Saan opowiada dziewczynom stary kawał. Zaskakuje go Davos, który przynosi mu pieniądze i zaprasza na wspólną wyprawę. mały|lewo|Ramsay podczas szturmu na [[Dreadfort.]] Yara Greyjoy zapoznaje członków swej załogi z listem od Ramsaya. Theon nie jest już przetrzymywany w lochu, znajduje się w psiarni i za nic nie chce opuścić klatki. Siostra wyciąga go z niej przemocą, ale wtedy nadciąga półnagi Ramsay z kilkoma dobrymi ludźmi. Przyznaje, że Yara ma charakter i otwiera klatkę z psami. Żelaźni uciekają z zamku, pozostawiając tam Theona. Ramsay nagradza Theona kąpielą za wierność i daje mu nowe zadanie. Chłopak ma mu pomóc w odzyskaniu pewnego zamku. Na ten czas ma zapomnieć o tym, że jest Fetorem i odegrać rolę Theona Greyjoya. mały|Drogon pali kozy. Smoki Daenerys latają swobodnie i zaczynają polować na stada wypasane przez miejscową ludność. Jeden z pasterzy przychodzi ze skargą, przynosząc na dowód swych słów spalone przez smoka kości. Dany przyznaje mu odszkodowanie. Kolejnym petentem jest Hizdahr zo Loraq, przedstawiciel jednego z wielkich rodów Meereen, który przychodzi prosić Daenerys, by zezwoliła na zgodny z miejscowymi zwyczajami pogrzeb ukrzyżowanych na jej polecenie wielkich panów, z których jeden był ojcem Hizdahra. Królowa się zgadza, by pochował swego ojca. mały|Proces Tyriona. W Królewskiej Przystani zebrała się mała rada. Do sali wchodzi Tywin Lannister i wszyscy wstają na jego powitanie. Wszyscy, tylko nie Oberyn Martell. Po południu ma się rozpocząć proces Tyriona, więc ranek rada poświęca na sprawy królestwa. Do stolicy dotarły plotki na temat Sandora Clegane’a, który w Dorzeczu zabił kilku królewskich żołnierzy. Tywin nakazuje podnieść dziesięciokrotnie zagrodę za jego głowę. Bardziej interesujące są ploteczki związane z Meereen, gdzie rządzi Daenerys, z Jorahem i Barristanem u boku, wspierana przez tysiące Nieskalanych. Tywin krytykuje pomysł wyrzucenia ser Barristana z królewskiej gwardii, a Varys przyznaje, że Jorah już nie donosi na Dany. Tywin ma pomysł, jak pokonać Daenerys. Varys i Oberyn Martell spotykają się przez Żelaznym Tronem. Rozmawiają o Essos, książę Dorne przyznaje, że spędził tam kilka lat i zgaduje, że Varys pochodzi z Essos, chociaż pozbył się akcentu tamtejszych miast. Zagadywany o swoje preferencje i zainteresowania starszy nad szeptaczami przyznaje, że nigdy nie interesowali go chłopcy ani dziewczęta. Sugeruje Oberynowi, że jedyne co jest dla niego ważne to władza. mały|Varys zeznaje na procesie Tyriona. Jaime w towarzystwie dwóch zbrojnych przychodzi po Tyriona. Na rozkaz ojca żołnierze zakuwają karła w kajdany. Król Tommen zrzeka się udziału w procesie na rzecz swego dziadka. Oprócz Tywina, sędziami będą Oberyn Martell oraz Mace Tyrell. Tyrion zaprzecza, by miał coś wspólnego ze śmiercią Joffreya. Tywin wzywa kolejnych świadków, przeciwko Tyrionowi zeznają Meryn Trant i maester Pycelle. Ten ostatni zeznaje, że Tyrion Lannister ukradł mu zapas trucizn i że, zbadawszy ciało Joffreya, może bez wątpliwości orzec, że przyczyną śmierci była trucizna. Kolejnym świadkiem jest Cersei, która przeinacza fakty, by pogrążyć brata oraz Varys, który przytacza słowa Tyriona, gdy starł się z Joffreyem na posiedzeniu Małej Rady. Tywin zarządza godzinną przerwę, podczas której Jaime rozmawia z ojcem i zarzuca mu, że proces to farsa, zorganizowana przez Cersei. Jaime proponuje Tywinowi, że jeśli nie skaże Tyriona na śmierć, to odejdzie z królewskiej gwardii i zajmie się przedłużeniem rodu Lannister. Tywin się zgadza, Tyrion ma poprosić o łaskę, a wówczas zostanie wysłany na Mur, do Nocnej Straży. Jaime przekazuje bratu, by zachował spokój i w ostatnim słowie poprosił o łaskę służby w Nocnej Straży, ale ostatnim świadkiem zeznającym w jego procesie jest Shae. Dziewczyna oskarża Tyriona o zaplanowanie wspólnie z Sansą zabójstwa Joffreya. Zeznania dziewczyny, zwłaszcza te w których przypomina osobiste momenty między nią a Tyrionem, wstrząsają karłem. Zgadza się przyznać do winy i w dramatycznych słowach wygarnia obecnym, co o nich myśli. Na koniec żąda, by o jego dalszym losie zdecydowała próba walki. Pojawienie Pierwsze * Tycho Nestoris * Lhara Obsada W rolach głównych * Peter Dinklage jako Tyrion Lannister * Nikolaj Coster-Waldau jako ser Jaime Lannister * Lena Headey jako królowa Cersei Lannister * Emilia Clarke jako królowa Daenerys Targaryen * Charles Dance jako lord Tywin Lannister * Natalie Dormer jako Lady Margaery Tyrell * Liam Cunningham jako ser Davos Seaworth * Stephen Dillane jako król Stannis Baratheon * Alfie Allen jako Fetor * Iwan Rheon jako Ramsay Snow * Conleth Hill jako lord Varys * Sibel Kekilli jako Shae * Iain Glen jako ser Jorah Mormont Gościnnie * Pedro Pascal jako książę Oberyn Martell * Julian Glover jako Wielki Maester Pycelle * Ian McElhinney jako ser Barristan Selmy * Mark Gatiss jako Tycho Nestoris * Roger Ashton-Griffiths jako lord Mace Tyrell * Lucian Msamati jako Salladhor Saan * Nathalie Emmanuel jako Missandei * Jacob Anderson jako Szary Robak * Gemma Whelan jako księżniczka Yara Greyjoy * Finn Jones jako ser Loras Tyrell * Dean-Charles Chapman jako król Tommen Baratheon * Ian Beattie jako ser Meryn Trant * Joel Fry jako Hizdahr zo Loraq * Charlotte Hope jako Myranda * Philip Arditti jako pasterz kóz * Rhodri Miles jako Pierwszy Mat * Sarine Sofair jako Lhara * Samantha McEwan jako prostytutka * Michael Hough jako Żelazny Człowiek w łódce * Anthony Boyle jako strażnik Boltonów * Conor Watters jako służący Hizdahra zo Loraqa * Gian Sanghera-Warren jako syn pastucha kóz * Mackenzie Dean Adnotacje * 13 z 26 członków obsady czwartego sezonu pojawia się w tym odcinku. * John Bradley-West (Samwell Tarly), Gwendoline Christie (Brienne z Tarthu), Jerome Flynn (Bronn), Aidan Gillen (Petyr Baelish), Kit Harington (Jon Snow), Isaac Hempstead-Wright (Bran Stark), Kristofer Hivju (Tormund), Rose Leslie (Ygritte), Rory McCann (Sandor Clegane), Hannah Murray (Goździk), Sophie Turner (Sansa Stark), Carice van Houten (Melisandre) i Maisie Williams (Arya Stark) nie pojawiają się w tym odcinku. Różnice między serialem a książką * Ani Stannis, ani Davos nie odwiedzali w powieści bankierów w Braavos. * Asha Greyjoy nie próbowała odbić Theona, nie konfrontowała się też z Ramsayem * Jaime nie pokazuje się podczas procesu Tyriona, obserwuje wydarzenia z oddali. Nie składa również Tywinowi propozycji, by uratował życie Tyriona w zamian za wystąpienie Jaimego z królewskiej gwardii. Nawigacja Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 4 de:Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen (Episode) en:The Laws of Gods and Men es:Leyes de dioses y hombres fr:Les Lois des dieux et des hommes it:Le leggi degli dei e degli uomini ja:シーズン4第6話「裁判」 pt-br:As Leis dos Deuses e dos Homens ro:Legile zeilor și oamenilor ru:Законы богов и людей zh:TV:第四季第六集